This invention relates in general to tamper evident container closures of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,768 in which a cover is hingedly disposed over dispensing openings formed in a raised panel. There are means for snap latched retention of the cover in its closed condition, and means are provided for easy pressure sensitive opening of the cover to permit dispensing from the openings. Anyone having access to the closure can open the same for dispensing contents of a container to which the closure is applied. No means are provided in the patented disclosure for indicating whether the closure has been tampered with, that is, whether unauthorized access has been gained through the closure to the contents of the associated container.